There Is No Love Here
by BonesBird
Summary: Scars show us where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going. B'Elanna Torres is learning to heal the scars her parents left her, but no matter what happens, she'll always have them,
1. Age 6

**Title: There Is No Love Here  
><strong>**Summary: Scars show us where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going. B'Elanna Torres is learning to heal the scars her parents left her, but no matter what happens, she'll always have them. Songfic. Drabbles.  
><strong>**Lyrics: No Love - Simple Plan**

**I'm really feeling the Voyager at the minute. Massive thanks to PinkAngel for all her amazing help and the fact she always reviews, making me feel happy even though she's already seen all the bits I leave out of stories.**

**This one is going to be a bit different than how I normally write. They are going to be little drabbles. So... Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Staring out into the world across the street<br>**__**You hate the way your life turned out to be  
><strong>__**He's pulling up in the driveway**_

The shouting was starting again, and B'Elanna didn't understand why. When she had been little she remembered her mom and dad being happy. But now all they did was fight. Whenever it started she hid away. Hearing her mother shouting and throwing things, and her father trying to calm the situation down. It was never easy for her. She hid in the corner under her desk, holding Toby the Targ, and hoping that the fighting wouldn't move upstairs this time. She often wondered if other kids had to live through this. If their parents would shout so loudly that the house would shake. B'Elanna swore that the souls of her family could hear the fights in Sto'Vo'Kor. As the noise died down she felt safe to come out of her hole. But she knew it wouldn't be long before the fighting started again.

_**And you don't make a sound  
><strong>__**Coz you always learn to hold the things you wanna say  
><strong>__**You've always gonna be afraid.**_


	2. Age 17

**Title: There Is No Love Here  
><strong>**Summary: Scars show us where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going. B'Elanna Torres is learning to heal the scars her parents left her, but no matter what happens, she'll always have them,  
><strong>**Lyrics: No Love - Simple Plan**

**A little chapter explaining why B'Elanna escaped to Starfleet,**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces<br>**__**You learn the hard way to shut your mouth and smile  
><strong>__**If these walls could talk they**_

Even though he'd left, her mothers temper hadn't calmed. Now she and B'Elanna would argue. B'Elanna desperately wanted to get away from her mother, get away from the shambles that had been her childhood. She knew when to shut up, to let her mother win. Otherwise their tempers would take them over. They had physically fought on more than one occasion. B'Elanna had wished her father had took her with him. She didn't know how to get out of the toxic mess that was her life. She looked to the corner where she had hidden as a child. Wishing she were still small enough to fit into the tiny space. She could feel the 6 year old B'Elanna curled up inside her. Terrified of the loud voices when they shouted. Nobody around cared. They all avoided _'the Klingon women'_. Making it hard for B'Elanna to get help. Her last hope was to get to Starfleet, and get away from her mother.

_**Would have so much to say  
><strong>__**Coz every time you fight the scars are gonna heal  
><strong>__**But they're never gonna fade away**_


	3. Age 26

**Title: There Is No Love Here  
><strong>**Summary: Scars show us where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going. B'Elanna Torres is learning to heal the scars her parents left her, but no matter what happens, she'll always have them,  
><strong>**Lyrics: No Love - Simple Plan**

**One more chapter after this. This chapter ties in to DS9. (Gallitep is the Dilithium mining camp that Kira helped liberate)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Falling, screaming<br>**__**You're stuck in the same old nightmare  
><strong>__**He's lying, you're crying**_

Starfleet hadn't lasted, the Nazarite Alliance hadn't wanted her, she didn't have the experience they wanted. She had nothing to do, and nowhere to escape too. It didn't matter that she was being beaten daily to work faster. To repair the Dilithium drills. The Bajoran's she was working with her similarly beaten. They were broken, just waiting for death to take them. She still held out hope of rescue from the resistance. The guard grabbed a feeble elderly man who could barely walk, and they all knew they would never see the man again. His children who were at the camp with her sobbed as they worked. She had only been at the camp for a few days. She heard the sounds of weapons fire, and she hoped that the resistance had come to Gallitep.

_**There's nothing left of something  
><strong>__**Kick the door coz this is over  
><strong>__**Get me out of here**_


	4. Age 34

**Title: There Is No Love Here**

**Summary: Scars show us where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going. B'Elanna Torres is learning to heal the scars her parents left her, but no matter what happens, she'll always have them,**

**Lyrics: No Love - Simple Plan**

**The end of this little drabble fic. Hope you've enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's only hate<br>**__**There's only tears  
><strong>__**There's only pain  
><strong>__**There is no love here  
><strong>__**So what will you do**_

As she looked down into the face of her daughter, all that went through her mind was that she would give her a better upbringing than she'd had herself. Tom walked in and smiled at her. Their little daughter being so perfect between them. B'Elanna could barely tear her eyes away, smiling as she opened her big green eyes to look at them again. Her heart exploded again, but with it she felt a surge of fear and pity. What would she do if she and Tom started having trouble. The last thing she wanted was for Miral to hide under the desk as she had done when she was a child. As Tom kissed her head, telling her over and over again how perfect Miral was. She knew that she was in safe hands, and Miral would never need to worry about what B'Elanna did. As Miral dozed off to sleep, B'Elanna relaxed, finally feeling at peace.

_**There's only lies  
><strong>__**There's only fears  
><strong>__**There's only pain  
><strong>__**There is no love here  
><strong>__**Tell me what will you do?**_


End file.
